


Tea for Three

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Red Tape [3]
Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ikkou are integrating into life in Meifu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenbell/gifts).



> I took drabble requests. Ravenbell wanted Hisoka and Sanzo, drinking tea amidst the chaos. My brain decided that meant the Red Tape crossoververse.

Tea's not Sanzo's usual beverage of choice, but Hisoka and Tatsumi have warned him against the coffee today. They're the only ones in the breakroom; the rest of the division prefers going outdoors, when they can. Sanzo doesn't know Tatsumi or Hisoka's reasons, but after so many years on the road, it's nice to have a roof over his head.

A roof over his head, a newspaper and cigarette in hand, and tea. And no one asking him stupid questions, because his current companions are reading too.

He's had worse.

Outside, there's a distant crash, followed by shouting.

Break's over.


End file.
